Humanizar
by 97fizhy03dt
Summary: Sin heredero que tome la posición de Vongola Decimo, Vongola se ha visto obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas ¿Que mejor medida desesperada que un androide? Si, están muy desesperados.
1. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

* * *

 ** _Iniciando…_**

 ** _Analizando sistema…_**

 ** _Cargando archivos…_**

 ** _Calibrando sonido…_**

 ** _Ajuste de visión…_**

 ** _Análisis completo…_**

 ** _Sistema listo para iniciarse…_**

 ** _Proyecto C13L0 ACTIVADO_**

—¡Que maravilla! ¡Funciona!— en el laboratorio solo se escuchaban gritos de alegría, por fin después de 10 años de investigación habían dado sus frutos, hoy oficialmente el Proyecto C13L0 estaba funcionando, hoy nacía el primer androide funcional en el mundo, hoy daba inicio la primera etapa de este proyecto, eso si Nono lo aprobaba.

—Muy bien, C13L0 sígueme, hay una persona muy importante que tiene que conocerte— la mujer de pelo castaño tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro que difícilmente se podría borrar, el androide solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la mujer.

* * *

 **Oficina de Vongola Nono**

* * *

—¡Nono!— Entró un sujeto con traje muy nervioso gritando.

—¿Y ahora que sucede?— decía calmadamente Nono quien se encontraba firmando unos papeles.

—¡Lo siento mucho Nono! No pudimos detenerla—

—¿A quien?—

Y entonces una mujer de pelo castaño y grandes ojos del mismo color entró como Pedro por su casa a la oficina.

—¡Nono!—

—¡Oh Nana eras tu la que causo problemas!— aunque eso sonara como un regaño la sonrisa en rostro del hombre decía que se alegraba de que haya llegado

—¡Nono esta listo! ¡El proyecto C13L0! ¡Funciona!— Nono abrió los ojos de la impresión y con una mirada rápida a su subordinado le ordeno que saliera de inmediato, regreso su mirada a Nana y en un tono serio le dijo —Si es cierto lo que me dices hay que discutirlo en la sala de reuniones con los involucrados—

Nana entendiendo la situación se calmo un poco y asintió —entiendo, entonces lo llevare a la sala de reuniones— finalizo con una sonrisa saliendo de la oficina y casi dando brincos, Nono tardo un poco en razonar lo que había dicho, había dicho que lo llevaría… eso quería decir que ¿Estaba con ella? con eso en mente se apresuro a llamar a los que tenían conocimiento del proyecto para que se reunieran.

Unos momentos después en la sala de reuniones se encontraban algunos miembros de Vongola que conocían del proyecto como Vongola Nono y sus guardianes, Iemitsu Sawada el jefe de CEDEF y uno de sus miembros Lal Mirch, y dos arcobalenos, Colonello el arbolaron de la lluvia y Reborn arbolaron del sol.

—Pensar que se veía tan entusiasmada… y llega tarde— decía Nono moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en negación, el resto de las personas solo soltaron una pequeña risilla en diversión, todos sabían que aun si era algo importante ella se tomaría su tiempo en llegar a su destino, siempre y cuando no estuviera involucrado una vida en juego.

—Ara~ Ya llegaron— entró Nana con una sonrisa relajada y una malteada en una de sus manos

— La puntualidad nunca ha sido tu fuerte ¿No es así?— comentó Reborn con una sonrisa divertida mientras cruzaba los brazos —Mou~ Tenia que comer algo, no he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde— decía ella en su defensa.

—¿Y por eso llegaste tarde? ¿Por ir a la cocina por una malteada?— en ese momento Coyote se veía exasperado.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— en el rostro de Nana se formo un ceño —Fui a que me preparan algo de comer y también por bocadillos para traerlos aquí— antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar en donde se encontraba dicha comida la puerta del lugar se abrió revelando a un adolescente que empujaba un carrito del servicio con comida.

—¿Y ese quien es? kora—

—El es el proyecto C13L0— en ese momento todos observaron mejor al chico y llegaron a una conclusión en común.

—Se parece a Vongola Primo—decía Reborn mientras se acercaba mas a el —Sip~ Bueno, tenia que partir de algo ¿No? Ne~ Preséntate no seas mal educado—

Entonces el chico se volteo y miro a todos los de la sala y pronuncio —Hola, soy el proyecto C13L0, mi nombre clave es Tsunayoshi— finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa que duro pocos segundos.

—¿Tsunayoshi?— Nono volteo a ver a Nana con una ceja alzada —Me parecia cruel llamarlo C13L0— decía mientras le daba un mordisco a un sandwich —Le pueden preguntar lo que quieran ¡Oh! Deberían de probar su reconocedor facial, solo pregunten le quienes son ustedes o alguien mas, Tsunayoshi acércate mas a la mesa— mientras lo decía se acercaba ella también a la mesa con un plato de comida, al mismo tiempo el ahora conocido como Tsunayoshi se acerco y se quedo parado a un lado de donde se había sentado Nana.

—Yo quiero probar kora— decía Colonello mientras se acercaba al androide —¿Quien soy yo? kora— Tsunayoshi bajo su mirada hacia Colonello, quien se encontraba arriba de la mesa, y lo miro fijamente unos segundos.

 ** _Escaneando…_**

—Colonello, Arcobaleno de la lluvia, ex-miembro de COMSUBIN, su fecha de cumpleaños es el 7 de Julio, tipo de sangre O, tipo de llama: Lluvia, posee gran conocimiento en artes marciales y es un experto en armas de artillería pesada. Usa un rifle anti-tanque como su arma principal. Comúnmente pone trampas en el campo de batalla antes de sus peleas, esto se debe a que formó parte de COMSUBIN—

—¡Increíble!— decía asombrado el jefe de CEDEF —Mi turno, ¿Quien soy yo?— le preguntaba emocionado, Tsunayoshi volteo a verlo.

 ** _Escaneando…_**

De nuevo lo miro unos segundo para responder —Iemitsu Sawada, Asesor externo de los Vongola y jefe de CEDEF, su fecha de cumpleaños es el 15 de Junio, tipo de sangre A, tipo de llama: Cielo, tiene relación sanguínea con Vongola Primo, fundador de Vongola, usa una piqueta como arma, actualmente se encuentra casado con Nana Sawada— antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo respecto a la información que dio continuo con algo que haría que pronto Iemitsu se arrepintiera de probar el reconocimiento facial.

—Recordatorio: Iemitsu, debes de limpiar el desastre que dejaste en la cocina la noche pasada, Nana no tiene tiempo de estar en el laboratorio y de ser ama de casa a la vez, debes de hacerlo tu mismo, no tienes cinco años para que estén detrás de ti—

En ese momento se le vio un leve rubor en el rostro, y se escucharon las risillas de los demás

—¡Nana!—

—Dime~—

—Eso no era necesario—

—Pero sino fui yo, fue Tsunayoshi— dijo mientras ponía pucheros —Ademas, ahora sabemos que su reconocedor facial y su programación funcionan— dijo poniendo una sonrisa y cambiando el tema —Aunque una prueba mas no estaría mal, ne Tsunayoshi— el nombrado volteo a verla —¿Podrías decir nos quien es el?— señalando hacia Reborn, el androide lo miró.

 **Escaneando…**

—Reborn, arcobaleno del sol, asesino a sueldo, su fecha de cumpleaños es el 13 de Octubre, tipo de sangre desconocido, tipo de llama: Sol, tiene grandes habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y gran destreza en el manejo de armas, puede disparar una bala con una precisión de 0.05 segundos. Es conocido como el mas fuerte de los arcobalenos, forma parte de la Sociedad Italiana de Aves, es mundialmente conocido intérprete en el lenguaje de los animales e insectos, afirma poder leer la mente aunque eso va encontrar de la ciencia—

Reborn soltó un pequeño bufido socarrón —No esta mal, pero te equivocaste— ante eso Nana levanto la mirada en incredulidad de su plato y los miro fijamente —No soy un asesino asueldo, soy el asesino a sueldo numero uno— Nana casi voltea los ojos, casi.

—Archivado— dijo Tsunayoshi mientras lo miraba.

—¿Archivado?— le preguntó Nono después de salir del estupor de todo lo que había dicho anteriormente el androide —¡Sip! Tsunayoshi tiene la capacidad de aprender, adquiere nuevos conocimientos conforme interactua con las personas ¡En futuro incluso podría desarrollar emociones!—

—¿Que hay de las llamas?— esta vez Nono tenia una mirada mas seria en su rostro, los demás también se pusieron mas serios ante esto.

—Bueno… por el momento no es capaz de producirlas— dijo con un toque de tristeza y frustración —pero en teoría cuando logre desarrollar sentimientos debería de ser capaz de producirlas como una persona—

—Dices que en teoría debería— los ojos de Nono ahora estaban en Tsunayoshi, quien solo estaba callado y observando —¡Lo hará! estoy segura— en cambio en los ojos de Nana había determinación y esperanza.

—Estamos apostando el futuro de Vongola en un androide que tiene que desarrollar emociones y que con suerte logre producir llamas de la ultima voluntad, y no cualquier llama, sino la del cielo—

Todos se quedaron callados y pensativos a lo que dijo Nono, era verdad, el futuro de Vongola se encontraba en ese androide, sin ninguna heredero recurrieron a este plan desesperado y alocado. El silencio en el que se encontraban fue roto por quien menos lo esperaban.

—Timoteo, Vongola Nono, su fecha de cumpleaños es el 17 de Abril, tipo de sangre A, es el hijo de Daniela, Vongola Ottavo y nieto de Fabio, Vongola Settimo. Tuvo tres hijos, Enrico , Federico y Massimo, todos fueron asesinados. Xanxus es su hijo adoptivo, y no esta calificado para ser el sucesor de Vongola. No hay herederos disponibles. Vongola Nono fue quien dio autorización para iniciar el proyecto C13L0, de esa forma tendrían un heredero para Vongola—

Después de que dijera eso volteo a ver directamente a Nono —¿He fallado?—

—¿Que?—

—¿He fallado como heredero? ¿Me van a desactivar?— Tsunayoshi solo miraba a Nono, el chico no parecía triste por fallar o miedo por ser desactivado, Nono decidió interrogarlo.

—¿Por que crees que has fallado?—

—Porque no puedo producir llamas de la ultima voluntad como los humanos—

—¿Te preocupa que te desactiven?—

 ** _Buscando…_**

—Preocupar, sentir desasosiego, inquietud o temor por algo que puede ser perjudicial o negativo y que se piensa con insistencia… Yo no tengo sentimientos—

La cara de Nono hizo una mueca al escuchar eso, no solo el, los demás también tenían expresiones similares al oír eso.

—Pero no quiero ser desactivado—

Todos lo voltearon a ver interrogantes, el acababa de decir que no quería ser desactivado, acaso podría ser…

—¿Porque no quieres que te desactiven?—

—Me programaron para ser el heredero de Vongola, es mi única función, ocurrió algo raro en mi cuando escuche que dijeron que no podía producir las llamas, no se que es, mi sistema no lo reconoce—

—Tsunayoshi— El llamado de Nana quien se había levantado de su asiento y lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña provoco que este la mirara ahora —Acaso… acaso tu ¿Te sientes triste porque te podrían desactivar?—

 ** _Buscando…_**

—Tristeza, sentimiento de dolor anímico producido por un suceso desfavorable que suele manifestarse con un estado de ánimo pesimista, la insatisfacción y la tendencia al llanto… Si, creo que me siento triste por ser desactivado, aunque no puedo llorar—

…si, sin duda alguna…

—¡Nono! Es posible— todos en el lugar empezaron a sonreír ante eso —Podemos lograrlo, Tsunayoshi puede conseguirlo— entonces Nana se le acerco y lo tomo de los hombros —No has fallado—

—¿No fallé?—

—¡No!— le dijo con una mirada determinada —Nono creo que con un ambiente adecuado Tsunayoshi aprendería a interactuar correctamente—

—Entonces no ha sido un fracaso, Vongola tiene futuro por delante— Lal hablo por primera vez, desde que empezó esta reunión, y tenia razón, Vongola todavía tenia un futuro.

—Así es, Nana solo di el lugar que crees sería adecuado y Vongola cubrirá todos los gastos—

…Vongola tenia esperanza.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mi segundo fic :) debería de haber actualizado el primero n.n' pero tenia esta idea en la cabeza y no me dejaba escribir el otro, en fin dejen un review :) digan si les gusto y lo que opinen, eso me haría feliz :D

Bye-bi~

Pd. Por si no lo notaron este fic esta inspirado en Yo soy Franky :)


	2. Mudanza

**Mudanza**

* * *

—No puedo creer que estemos en Japón— decía Nana que se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto a Reborn que bebía un expreso, ambos observaban a Tsunayoshi —Bueno tu pediste Japón—

—Si, pero todavía no me creo que estemos aquí en plena mudanza—

—Yo no pensé que te vería en otra ropa que no fuera en tu ropas del laboratorio— Nana detecto el toque de burla en sus palabras y solo lo miró —Admito que es raro no traer mi ropa habitual, esto de fingir ser ama de casa será lo mas extraño que he hecho— Reborn levanto una ceja interrogante —Estas casada desde hace 20 años—

—Estar casada no implica que sea ama de casa, llegar a altas horas de la noche, llevar trabajo a casa, cocinar con los matraces y no ver a mi pareja en días no quiere decir que sea ama de casa... además todavía no terminó de entender que haces aquí—

—Alguien tenia que venir a supervisar y tu marido no puede abandonar CEDEF por mucho tiempo, aparte de proteger el experimento de familias enemigas— Nana se quedo en silencio unos minutos pensando en eso, mientras seguía observando a Tsunayoshi y terminó por dejar salir un suspiro —Aun así... quien diría que mudarse sería tan fácil~— mientras decía eso Tsunayoshi llevaba cargando tres cajas de las cuales sobresalían hojas, alambres, metal, herramientas, al parecer era el equipo de Nana.

—Y con el no se necesita de trabajadores— decía Reborn mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida —Si~ también es mas económico—

—¿Y que harás cuando tenga que meter los muebles?—

—¿Hm? ¿Que quieres decir? El puede cargarlos sin ayuda—

—¿Y no sería sospechoso que un adolescente, por no mencionar su complexión delgada, pueda cargar un refrigerador y los muebles de la sala como si fueran plumas?—

—Oh— fue lo único que dijo mientras veía como Tsunayoshi metía varias cajas con ropa —Pues ¿el candidato a Guardian de la Tormenta llega hoy no? Con suerte y llega a tiempo para fingir ayudar a Tsunayoshi con las cosas, de todos modos es muy temprano no hay gente a estas horas de la mañana— y efectivamente a las 4 de la mañana difícilmente había gente en las calles. Se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban como Tsunayoshi cargaba dos mesitas de noche.

Después de que Tsunayoshi metiera varias cajas con utensilios de cocina, ropa, decoraciones, herramientas, papeles, municiones, armas, refacciones, computadoras y mas cosas para montar el mini laboratorio de Nana, llego un chico de pelo plateado

—Umm buenos días Reborn-san, Nana-san, soy Gokudera Hayato el candidato a guar- ¡Ah! Llegaste justo a tiempo para ayudar con el sillón— Nana lo interrumpió felizmente mientras lo arrastraba en frente del sillón donde momentos atrás había estado sentada _¿Sillón?_ Aun estando algo confundido por lo que le pidieron pero ayudaría con el sillón, observó a un chico del otro lado que lo miraba fijamente.

—¡Muy bien chicos~! ¡A la una! ¡A las dooos~! Y a las ¡tres!— Gokudera se había preparado para sujetar el pesado sillón pero sorprendentemente era ligero y el chico del otro lado parecía que tampoco tenia problemas en levantarlo, después del sillón fueron el resto de los muebles aparentemente pesados los que continuaron hasta que porfis terminaron de meter todo el mobiliario.

—Muchas gracias Gokudera-kun— mientras Nana le decía eso le entregaba un vaso con agua —No es nada Nana-san—

—Tsunayoshi dile gracias a Gokudera-kun por ayudarte—

—Gracias— seguido de eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa para regresar a su cara sin emociones, Gokudera no podía evitar pensar que había algo raro con el.

—Entonces tu eres uno de los candidatos a guardianes de la décima generación— le dijo Nana mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo, por parte del adolescente peliplateado se tenso en cuanto escucho eso —¡Así es!—

—Bien, tengo entendido que eres un chico inteligente— Nana seguía mirándolo, esto junto con lo que dijo solo hizo que el pobre se pusiera nervioso —¡S-Sí!—

—Hmmm… dime que tanto sabes de tecnología y robotica— ahora lo miraba fijamente a los ojos —Umm creo que tengo buen condimento en tecnología, en robotica creo que suficiente…—

 **CLAP**

—¡Contratado!—

—…¿¡Que!?—

Tsunayoshi estaba haciendo sonar una mini cornetita, mientras Nana echaba confeti por todos lados, eso hasta que llegó Reborn para ver a Gokudera con cara de no entender —¿Que se supone que celebran?—

—¡Ah! Reborn, celebramos que Tsunayoshi ya tiene su primer guardián~— eso vino acompañado del sonido de la cornetita.

Reborn solo trataba de no golpearse la cabeza contra su palma, Gokudera estaba analizando lo que acababa de escuchar hasta que le hizo click que el chico que tenia frente a el era el candidato a Decimo Vongola, y con un dedo tembloroso lo señaló diciendo —¿¡T-Tu eres e-el Decimo V-Vongola!?— Tsunayoshi coló lo miro y volvió a sonar la cornetita —No, yo soy el proyecto C13L0, mi nombre clave es Tsunayoshi— y le dio una sonrisa.

—Ara ara Tsunayoshi tu si eres el Decimo Vongola, bueno eres el candidato a puesto— Tsunayoshi la miro y —Archivado—

Gokudera estaba confundido.

Después de explicarle al pobre adolescente acerca de Tsunayoshi y de pedirle amablemente -amenazarlo de muerte- que no dijera nada ya que era un secreto.

—Entonces el Decimo es un androide— Nana y Reborn asintieron.

—no tiene conocimiento de como socializar— volvieron a asentir.

—ni emociones— otros asentimientos.

—Perdón pero no entiendo porque se me llamó—

—Porque Tsunayoshi empezara la escuela en una semana aproximadamente, y tu— Nana lo señaló —serás quien lo vigile mientras este ahí—

—Así es, aun si yo estoy vigilando desde lejos por posibles espías necesitamos a alguien que este lo suficientemente cerca por si pasa algo— le dijo Reborn que no dejaba de ver a Tsunayoshi que estaba acomodando los platos y vasos.

—Ademas tener alguien de la 'edad' de el cera para interactuar hará que aprenda mas rápido a mezclarse en la sociedad— termino de decir Nana que también se encontraba viendo al androide acomodar las cosas.

—¿Y ustedes creen que lo logre?— dijo con una gota de sudor que caía por su sien al ver que Tsunayoshi estaba acomodando las cosas en una pirámide.

—Umm Tsunayoshi— el androide se detuvo en sus acciones y volteó a ver a Nana —¿Que haces?—

—Acomodo—fue la respuesta simplista que le dio como sino fuera obvio.

—Si eso lo vemos pero ¿Porque en pirámide?— Nana hizo la pregunta que todos tengan en mente.

—Me dijiste que acomodara, y como no sabia como busque en Internet— al terminar les proyecto un holograma donde se veía una imagen de unos platos y vasos acomodados en pirámide, a los todos les escurrió la gota gorda de sudor.

Aun hay un largo camino que recorrer.

* * *

Muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic y a todos los que le dieron fav, follow y a los que comentaron, espero les haya gustado el cap :)

 **Respuesta a sus muy amados y apreciados reviews**

 **Hibarin-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara :) gracias por leer y espero este cap también te haya gustado ;)

 **AliceLockhart:** jaja n.n' perdón por la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo cap.

 **.2610:** Umm pues esta medio interesante, no es así como wow quiere ver el siguiente cap, esta mas como para pasar el rato. Que bueno que te agrado la idea, y pues algo tarde pero aquí esta la actualización.

 **yali:** ¿Intenso? pues si creo que si XD no cualquiera recurre a un androide para salvar su famiglia XD

 **luchan99** **:** Quebien que te haya gustado :D yo nunca abandonaría un fic -al menos no sin avisar antes, pero aun así no lo haría- es horrible cuando lees un fic y te quedas emocionada y después nada descubres que su ultima actualización fue en el 2011 esos duelen, así que no te preocupes lo actualizare quizás tarde pero lo haré :) Dime ¿que se siente leer el fic creer que esta abandonado y BOOM de repente actualización? ha de ser bonito a mi nunca me ha pasado pero ha de ser bonito

Sin mas que decirles, espero actualizar pronto.

 **Bye-bi~**

 **Pd. Pasen a leer mi otro fic si gustan —SPAM XD**


	3. Compras

*Se escucha la pista de Libre Soy*

 _Libre sooy~ Libre sooy~_

 _Por fin de vacaciones estooy~_

 _Libre sooy~ Libre sooy~_

 _No mas tarea que hacer~_

 _Y aqui estoy, para actualizar~_

 _Y hoy les traigo aquii~_

 _El capitulo tres por fin esta aquí._

*Se escuchan aplausos**Ovación de pie debido a la increíble interpretación*

Ok eso de arriba no ocurrió XD pero si por fin estoy de vacaciones(son solo 3 semanasTToTT) y me comprometo a subir mínimo otro capitulo aparte de este, sin mas el capitulo para ustedes con amor :3

* * *

 **Compras**

* * *

Después de que terminarán de desempacar, Gokudera procedió a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que que se encuentra al lado derecho de la de Tsunayoshi.

—Gokudera-kun~ ¿Te importaría ir a comprar lo de la lista? ¡Ah! Y lleva a Tsunayoshi contigo— Gokudera solo asintió y tomo la lista de compras de las manos de Nana, no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque le hizo la pregunta si ni siquiera le dio chance de responder.

Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentado en la hacer nada mas que mirar la mirar la televisión fijamente —Decimo, Nana-san ha dicho que vayamos al super... ¿Que haces?—

Tsunayoshi volteo a verlo —Veo la televisión— y regreso su vista al televisor, a Gokudera le cayo la gota de sudor al escuchar la declaración del androide —Pero esta apagada—

Tsunayoshi volvió a mirarlo -Nana dijo que mirará la televisión, y eso hago, no dijo que la prendiera- y con eso volvió a 'ver' la televisión en cuanto a Gokudera no pudo evitar darse un palm-face al escuchar a Tsunayoshi —Ugh cuando alguien dice que 'veas televisión' se refiere a que enciendas la televisión y veas algún programa que te guste o llame tu atención no a que la veas literalmente, archiva eso en tu sistema—

Tsunayoshi lo vio y —Archivado—

—Bien, ahora levantate hay que ir a hacer las compras— el androide obedeció y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Después de alistarse salieron ambos rumbo al supermercado de Nanimori, con Tsunayoshi viendo todo a su alrededor y Gokudera desesperandose. Cuando por fin llegaron comenzaron a realizar las compras según la lista.

—Lo primero en la lista es... dos litros de leche— dijo el peli-plateado mientras miraba a Tsunayoshi, este último después de escucharlo comenzó a voltear a todos lados para ver donde estaba la leche cuando la encontró tomo los dos litros y los puso frente Gokudera —Ponlo en el carro— y así lo hizo, continuaron de esa forma con el resto de la lista Gokudera diciendo un producto y Tsunayoshi mostrándoselo primero.

Finalmente llegó el momento de pagar Gokudera hubiera dejado al androide hacerlo sino supiera que iba a estar sacando producto por producto nombrándolo y mostrándoselo a la cajera para confirmar, tendría que hablar con Nana acerca de eso. Así que dejo a Tsunayoshi viendo las revistas.

El androide hojeaba las revistas con curiosidad, observo los diferentes tipos que había de cocina, cine, moda, para jóvenes, chisme, para niños, científicas, de manualidades, etc. Mientras esperaba miraba una con dibujos de personas lanzando rayos, golpes y con caras de dolor que parecían que morirían en cualquier momento, parece que le gusto la revista ¿le gustó la revista?

Cuando Gokudera regreso con el repartieron las bolsas equitativamente claro que fue después de hacer que el androide regresara la revista y enseñarle que si se la llevaba sin pagar era robo y por supuesto de que Nana les dio dinero exacto. Cuando iban a media calle Tsunayoshi le iba contando acerca de las revistas que vio, el si Gokudera le prestaba atención o no, pareció no importarle o no se dio cuenta, todo iba bien hasta que se detuvieron en el semáforo esperando que cambiara para cruzar cuando escucharon el chirrido de las llantas de un camión junto con su claxon y un grito femenino, en segundos el camión se estrellaba al otro lado de la calle.

—Que suerte que no estuviéramos allí, eh De- ¿Decimo?— Gokudera no supo en que momento el androide se había ido para estar ¿¡Al otro lado de la calle!?

 **Con Tsunayoshi…**

El androide al ver el camión que iba a estrellarse con la chica se activo se función de seguridad, la cual consiste en salvar a civiles en casos de emergencia, por lo que de un rápido movimiento corrió hacia la chica y la abrazó haciendo que el quedara entre el camión y ella, debido al material con el que esta fabricado detuvo fácilmente al camión dejándolo con una abolladura.

El conductor quedo inconsciente por el impacto mientras que la chica estaba algo aturdida —¿Estas bien?— le preguntó Tsunayoshi con una pequeña sonrisa, la chica no pudo ver bien su cara debido a la contraluz causada por el sol, apenas pudo distinguir su voz cuando finalmente se desmayó, el androide la iba a revisar pero un muy alterado Gokudera llegó —Decimo, nos vamos— le dijo deprisa.

—Pero ella- fue cortado por Gokudera quien lo tomó de la muñeca — ella estará bien, ya viene una ambulancia y al menos que puedas explicar como un chico de 14 años le hizo eso— señaló la abolladura — a un camión no podemos quedarnos ¡Vámonos!—

Y así ambos se fueron corriendo de ahí dejando a la chica inconsciente en el pavimento.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció?¿Alguna idea de quien es la chica?

 **Respuestas a sus amados y esperados reviews**

 **luchan99:** Por favor no te inclines que no me cuesta nada leer los reviews y responder :) y porfavor ¡No te sientes frente al computador esperando! Te quedaras ciego... bueno quizás no taan así pero si te paras daño TToTT con lo que me tardo aveces vas terminar necesitando lentes(como yo :'D) Tu también cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review :)

 **Hibarin-chan:** ¿Corto? mmm bueno este creo también quedo corto, pero no pienso hacerle a este fic capitulo muy largos, y tampoco quisiera escribir cosas de a fuerzas solo para hacer que quede mas largo, espero lo entiendas u.u' Gracias por tu review :)

Y... esos fueron todos... ¡Bueno! Espero actualizar pronto esta historia :) y si quieren, gustan, se les antoja o tienen ganas pueden pasar a leer mi otro fic dejar un review de que les parece y seguirla de igual forma y sino pues ya que :D

¡Cuídense!

Bye-bi~


	4. Escuela

**17-enero-17**

No tengo escusas de porque tarde tanto... LO SIENTO

#PrayForMyHueva

* * *

Después de que Tsunayoshi junto a Gokudera salieran corriendo fueron directo a la residencia Sawada, en cuanto estuvieron a la vista de Nana y vio el estado agitado del joven italiano y la suciedad que tenia su creación se alarmo un poco al pensar que pudieron ser atacados, cuando Nana escucho que Tsunayoshi había detenido el camión sin dudarlo le hizo un chequeo completo para ver sino se había dañado su sistema operativo por el golpe, si algún cable se desconecto o algo por el estilo.

—Bueno, parece que tu sistema no se dañó por el impacto— dijo Nana dandole un ultimo chequeo al androide.

—Y tu sistema funcionó correctamente al salvar a esa chica— dijo Nana orgullosa.

Tsuna solo la miraba fijamente —¿Hice bien?— preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, Nana lo vio un poco sorprendida por la pregunta —¡Claro que si! Quien sabe lo que pudo ocurrir sino hubieras estado ahí— el androide dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Que pasa si la chica lo vio detener el camión?— preguntó Gokudera algo preocupado —No le creerán, pensaran que lo imagino debido al shock— respondió Reborn

Todo el asunto se dio por terminado pues como dijo Reborn a la chica no le creyeron y los médicos le aconsejaron descanso. Faltaban pocos días para que Tsunayoshi y Gokudera asistieran a clases, y también pocos días para que se encontraran frente a frente con la chica.

 **Lunes por la mañana**

—Buenos días, Gokudera-kun— saludó Nana emocionada, mientras le hacía revisiones a Tsunayoshi,dichas revisiones consistían en abrir el pecho del androide donde se encontraban varios cables y piezas metálicas, para asegurarse que todo funcionará bien.

—Parece que todo esta funcionando correctamente, no debería de haber ningún problema, así que pueden estar tranquilos— les aseguró Nana con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que cierra la puerta del pecho del androide.

Tsunayoshi se levantó del asiento donde se encontraba y siguió a Gokudera hasta la entrada de la casa.

Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente hacia a su nueva escuela, Nanimori-chuu.

 **Minutos después de llegar a la escuela…**

—Herbívoros, por perturbar la paz los morderé hasta la muerte— el prefecto se puso en posición de combate.

—¿Eso no es canibalismo?— preguntó el androide.

—¡Te volare en pedazos!— amenazó el bombardero.

—¡Tu eres el chico que detuvo el camión!— acusó la chica que pronto perdería popularidad.

—…—

—Aleja te del Decimo mujer loca— ahora su vista estaba en ella.

—¡No estoy loca!— bueno... no será la última vez que diga eso.

 **BANG**

—Suficiente, Gokudera se supone debías de evitar estas situaciones— un muy enojado Reborn se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

—Lo siento Reborn-san—

—Reborn, esta persona es peligrosa, práctica el canibalismo— apuntó a Hibari acusadoramente.

—Herbívoros— su aura asesina era cada vez mayor.

Un primer día de clases muy interesante sin duda.

* * *

Espero los pocos que me leen sigan aquí (TTwTT)

 **Otakani:** Al igual que tu review :3 Gracias por leer m(_ _)m

 **Hibarin-chan:** ¿Un capitulo más con la duda? Lamento la demora u.u'

Scarlett: En esta ocasión no hubo canción XD pero gracias por leer m(_ _)m acerca de los guardianes ¿creo serian posibles candidatos? Y la chica...

 **LuvyDragon:** Bueno es que Nana no daría luz a un androide XD No importa que te adelantes yo te pago casi que con la misma moneda en tus fics XD Y si este Tsuna es muy tierno e inocente :3

Una vez mas LO LAMENTO

Bye-bi~


End file.
